Quiero un niño
by KetzyChan
Summary: Soushi le pide a Ririchiyo tener un niño vamos a ver como les va a nuestra pareja favorita ;D


Konichiwa minna n.n soy nueva en esto solo he publicado una historia o.o y este es mi primer lemon jejeje pero bueno esta serie la acabo de terminar de ver hoy mismo y se me ocurrió esto cuando Miketsukami dijo – quiero un niño – fue tan kawaii!  
>jumm… volviendo al tema los signos van a ser asi *acciones* (pensamientos) #recuerdos =nota de autora ok? Espero que les guste n.n<p>

#Riricho-sama, no me importa si es una mentira frívola, Riricho-sama, quiero un niño….#

(esas palabras han estado rondando en mi mente desde que dijo tal cosa, yo…. En verdad… quiero que el único capricho de el se cumpla…

- Entonces Riricho-sama no me ha dicho… ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

- Ha! Semejante cosa como esa, realmente debo pensarlo, así que no le des muchas vueltas al asunto – pero que? lo único que hago es lastimar a las personas sin importarme lo que piensen, aun así con la persona que mas amo… creo…. Que me pase…

*agarrando la mano de la chica y recostándola en la cama*

- M-Mike…

- Gomenasai demo…. En verdad la amo, y quiero tener un hijo con usted el tan solo imaginarlo *besando cuello* seria maravilloso – (en ese momento vi en sus ojos deseo y pasión, que haré? )

- P-pero estas seguro de esto? – pregunte con mis mejillas encendidas y con el calor en mi cuerpo consumiéndome.

- Mas que seguro, yo no quiero que me separen de usted, si por alguna razón la separaran de mi tenga por seguro que mi vida acabaría pues mi vida es usted, de lo por echo, pues usted mas que mi amada, es mi obsesión, mi droga de cada día, mi sueño hecho realidad quiero todo de usted *quitando vestido*

- p-pero que? *tapándose con las manos*

- por favor Riricho-sama

Se acerco a ella y quito sus manos, la recargo en la pared y la beso, un beso dulce e inocente…

-Riricho-sama no puedo soportarlo mas, terminare perdiendo la cordura y el control de mis actos por eso yo..

-esta bien

- he?

-Esta bien Miketsukami-kun t-te amo y eso es lo que importa… =creo que en esta parte no tome en verdad el papel de Riricho T_T sumimasen=

*el chico acuesta a Riricho*

Miketsukami beso el cuello de Riricho y subió hasta sus labios, la beso y pidió permiso para entrar en su cavidad, cosa que la menor no negó, enrollo sus brazos en el cuello chico y se acercaron mas para empezar una guerra de lenguas pero el chico no evitaba tocar a la muchacha, la menor enrollo sus pequeñas piernas en la cintura del chico y ambos gimieron ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos

ella respiraba agitadamente y tenia la cara totalmente roja, el mayor se acerco a su cara y empezó a besarla lentamente, ella suspiraba por cada beso que le daba el rubio en su cuello pero cuando mordió su oreja ella gimió mas fuerte.

- Me ama Riricho-Sama?

- b-baka, si no te amara no estaría contigo, tu eres el único que puede ponerme en estas condiciones

- en ese caso *quitándose la camisa* =derrame nasal owo= prepárese, que me encargare que este sea la mejor noche de su vida.

*la chica se queda viendo mientras levanta su mano tocando el bien formado pecho del mayor*

-le gusta lo que mira mi ama?

-b-baka… *voltea ruborizada*

el rubio le quita su conjunto el cual deja expuesto los pequeños y hermosos pechos de la chica, lo cual saco de sus casillas al chico y empezó a succionarlos , ella gemía el nombre de su amante mientras que sus manos recorrieran la espalda del rubio, una de las manos del chico se había ido abajo de ella a su sexo que empezó a masajear, se quito los pantalones con un movimiento ágil y rápido su cuerpo le pedía a gritos entrar en el cuerpo de la pequeña…

-Soushi! Por favor!

La penetro con cuidado sabiendo que era virgen y esperando a que se acostumbrara su cuerpo.

- ah, duele, duele mucho.

El rubio beso a la chica y volvió a besarla en la frente

- gomen, demo solo por hoy dolerá por mi - le dijo con la voz mas dulce y llena de amor que pudo.

empezaron en dulce vaivén primero lento y después las embestidas tomaron rapidez

- ah! Ah..

Sintieron como se contraían los dos alcanzando el clímax y gritaron juntos sus nombres. Después de acabar quedaron abrazados, sudados y agitados con una sonrisa en la cara de aquellos dos amantes…

-T-t-te a-amo – dijo Ririchiyo con la cara sonrojada

-yo también hime-sama

- al final tu deseo se cumplirá, verdad - dijo con una sonrisa

-si , quiero que mi hija o hijo sea igual de hermosos que usted.

- Miketsukami-kun

-dígame?

-por favor quiero que dejes de hablarme con tanta tranquilidad.

-claro princesa.- *beso en la frente*

- te amo.

- igual yo soushi – kun

quedaron dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo

*alarma*

-ahaa! *bostezo*

- buenos días mi princesa.

*Levantándose rápido*

-pero que?, solo quiero aclarar que hice eso para… etto… para… - movía sus manos agitadamente

-princesa- *acercándose y empezando a besarle el cuello* - usted es tan encantadora me encantaría que estuviera conmigo todo el día.

- baka… sabes que no puedo tengo que ir a la escuela

-entonces me abandonara? - dijo con ojos llorosos

Ririchiyo beso a Miketsukami

- solo por un rato si?

- Ririchiyo-sama - *lanzándose a su cuello*

- ya ya, no es para tanto

- te amo….

- y-yo ta-también

Fin! :)

bueno eso es todo de mi parte espero les halla gustado n.n nos vemos a ver si subo otra historia luego esta vez no tan fuerte siento que mi cabeza da vueltas . bueno

sayo ;D


End file.
